Spider Man
by Skittle-Scattle
Summary: Yuan is having a horrible day and suddenly, his libido kicks in. What's a poor Renegade leader to do? Imanginary KxY. We shall call this: kinky...


Why does everyone write about having sex but no masturbation?(Seriously, people, don't deny it, we all do it.) Well, I have created a story stop this madness and write about an action that are the legs of a relationship, the pleasure/secret rebellion of a teenager's mind, and the soothing properties it has after a long and difficult day.

Neh, heh, heh, heh...Out of random, I just noticed the KxY thing. I gotta say, they have some pretty fucking amazing lube though.

* * *

Yuan ran an ivory-pale hand through his smooth, silky, long blue locks. Standing up, he peeled off his armor, slumping it up besides the mechanical door, took off his gloves, arm, knee, and shin guards and left with the chest plate. The cobalt left his cape on, in only his white under clothes, he felt too exposed without it (security blanket). He fell back to his large seat, blew a tired breath of air and rubbed his temples harshly as his true green eyes slid close.

Today was a shitty day to say the least. First: the cooks _**all**_ called in **sick**, leaving inexperienced Renegades to cook food that not even Raine would eat (not to say she's fat or anything but _come on_, she eats her cooking). Second: someone _actually_ had the balls to go through his stash of gourmet coffee and drink to their bloody, fucking content. Yeah, that Renegade learned first hand what the power of Indignation can do to a body. The smoldering, Kohl-black, twisted, and foul smelling corpse was left as an example to the other Renegades. Third: He'd just received news from Lloyd and co. that Botta and the other two Renegades had completed their mission and had drowned in the process-- all for the sake of the mission.

Yeah, sure, Botta died for a good cause--ya-da, ya-da, ya-da...but past all that hero bull-crap...he practically committed suicide. The blunet had already seen too many people die -many of them once close friends- so the fact that another friend died on risky mission was so ungodly foreseen. The Renegades all knew the odds and still they all went for it. But just for the fact Yuan had braced himself for the worst-case scenario and failed to show emotions, Lloyd found it a plausible reason to call him heartless. Calling a man who had deprived of showing emotions to another living being for over four-thousand years was not a good move. The seraph wanted to scream at the naive human, "So what if he completed his stupid mission!? Botta was my side-kick and best friend! I'll _miss_ him!" _He _cared. _He_ was panged with dread for being somewhat responsible for the death of his long-time friend.

But, ugh, the day just went from horrible to wanting to O.D. on apple gels. When Yuan had a shitty morning (cooks, coffee, and Botta), the evening would only lead him down the path to hell. And _hurray,_ his libido had decided to kick into high-gear so now he was hornier then a wood-nymph, or a rabbit, or a dolphin, or whatever fucks a lot. Point is: he just need to get laid.

_Great...!_ The frustrated half-elf thought bitterly. _I wanna have sex on the very same day my friend gets killed._

The cobalt let out another sigh, only this time entwined with exhaustion and anger. He groaned loudly as he stretched in his chair, arching his back and pointing his toes, all the while messaging his eyes. His arms went limp, dangling at the sides of his chair carelessly, his eyes still closed.

Yuan fell asleep like that. All of the days events took a toll on the seraph.

/Two Hours Later/

The Renegade leader woke with a jolt, almost falling off his chair he was just barely on. His face was flushed a rosy-red, his porcelain skin clammy. Yuan's breath came out shaky and erratic. He hid his face in his hands, his dream replaying itself in his mind's eye.

/Yuan's Dream/

The cobalt awoke up in a wheat field. The wheat, still green, swayed gently, the hisses of rattlers defend Yuan, overwhelming him with a sense of peace. He stood up and looked out. His hometown -now called modern day Asgard- stood with pride; wind whistling and dancing around. Cracks in homes and wind instruments sang their joy with the nomad. The wheat birthed a few more people, half-elf workers, slaving away with the terrible master in the sky, turning their flesh red and darker. They were thankful for the wind, cooling their skin and making work a bit more bearable.

One of them, a woman with red hair cropped short so that it barely passed her earlobes, waved to Yuan, a smile on her lips, despite the conditions and called out, but no sound passed through. The green hiss disappeared and in its place was a warm body and the dark scent of cinnamon tingled with nutmeg. The spice covered his naked body like a thick blanket. Lips caressed his neck. Yuan couldn't stop the small sigh of approval from escaping his lips.

Auburn hair clouded his vision as the lips moved downward towards his collar bone. The half-elf's thin fingers tangled themselves in the wild mane, clenching and unclenching, kissing the top of the other's head.

A tongue flicked out and lapped at his collar bone. Yuan's knees almost lost the strength to keep its master upright as another sigh, a bit too high, flung itself from the half-elf's wind pipes. The tongue trailed lower, licking at the red jewel surrounded by gold inscribed with symbols. The lips closed around the prized metal and sucked viciously.

The pink-winged seraph cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back, exposing more skin. The jewel was sending bolts of pleasure coursing through his entire body, hitching a ride with adrenaline, leaving him wanting more.

Hands wondered around the cobalt's feminine frame, stroking his back, rubbing his sides, fingertips caressing Yuan's hips, tickling the skin. The mouth detached itself from the jewel, moving upward to the half-elf's open mouth as the hands trailed lower. The tongue traced the other's lips, lustfully, teasingly, agonizingly slow, before slipping into the mouth.

/End/

Yuan couldn't figure out as to why he had dreamt about his human _male_ friend in such a sexual way.

_Why does my...?_ The half-elf thought to himself. He looked down and noticed an aching bulge in between his thin legs. "You've gotta be kidding me," Yuan exasperated. _Great, now I get turned on by thinking of Kratos._

His metal doors swished open.

The electric-blue seraph tried to hide himself using his cape like a towel. (You know, when you get walked in on.)

"Sir!" The high female voice of a female Renegade saluted.

"Report," His cold voice and slate eyes sent shivers down her spine. He noted she was new, what was her name again...? Presley...? Priscilla...? Oh well, not like he could memorize the names of _all_ of the Renegades.

"Well," She started, all previous zeal-ness lost to this winter man. She shifted a bit to hide her uneasiness. "E-Everything..."

/Minutes Later/

"Hmm," Yuan placed two fingers over his lips and thumb under his jaw. "Dismissed."

"Sir!" The Renegade saluted and walked away stiffly. The automatic doors swished close as she exited.

"So," One of the Renegades from a group of people, standing safely away from the door, commented. "How did it go?"

"He seems lonely," Presley/Priscilla noted out. "It made me scared of him, no emotions, no feeling," She paused. "He was almost," Again she paused, thinking of the right words so as not to insult her employer. "Angelic, I guess, in a strange sense."

Another Renegade said, "I think you'd better stay away from the glass pipe."

"**I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW!**" Yuan's voice yelled from behind the steel wall.

The Renegades scattered, running back to their post, not wanting to feel the wrath of Indignation.

* * *

Yuan looked down at his desk, head in hands, and elbows on the marble top. His erection was now starting to seriously bother him. Notta mention, his sudden hunger for Kratos was also starting to bother him, but, meh, there was no need to get too much into details about emotions. It was too much of a complicated matter. Seriously.

_But..._ Yuan groaned in his mind. _I still need to get rid of it. _He glanced down at his hard organ, _Ah...Fuck it..._

He unzipped his pants with a bit of awkwardness as his heart started to beat faster. It's not everyday he jerked off. He had been so busy with work; the last time he masturbated was probably a few years ago--like a decade or five? Something like that...

He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his boxers, his cock shook a little from being freed from its clothed prison. His hand pulled down the foreskin. The blunet closed his eyes and shivered a little, thinking of a certain auburn's hands instead of his. His body knew perfectly well what was too come. He rubbed his hand up and down his shaft slowly at first. Gradually he quickened his pace, spitting on himself to decrease much of unwanted friction. His other hand was brought to his mouth, tongue coating each of the digits, one-by-one. The fingers left, opting for teasing the tip of his penis, further stimulating the seraph. Yuan made a small whining sound. He thought of untamed red-brown hair and how it would feel brushing up against his shoulders.

The fingers left again, gripping on the top of the chair. Emerald-eyes noticed for the first time that it was his upper middle half and head resting on the seat of the chair, where as the lower half of his body was almost on the ground. He pushed away the chair, his entire body resting on the carpet floor, scratching up against his super sensitive skin, a wonderful contrast to the delicious feeling he was giving to his hard organ. He wiggled a bit, toes curling in their boots. Nutmeg invaded his nostrils, making him feel like he was floating. His other hand rubbed his lower stomach, going higher, messaging his chest and neck, imagining his still wet fingers as the tongue that had wanted to taste every part of him. His fingers caressed the jewel on his neck, sending small shocks of pleasure through his body. He made a few more sounds again, stroking himself faster.

Pre-cum began leaking out, collecting at the tip. The seraph propped himself up, the unused arm held him up. He rubbed his hand all over the head, spreading the pre-cum all over. A tingling sensation forced him to rub even faster, squeezing at certain points. The tingling became more concentrated as the cobalt twisted his hand around the tip. He imagined the human's lips around them instead of his hand.

Yuan sat forward on his knees and steady himself on his arm, head bent down, eyes tightly shut close, quiet pants escaped his lips. He could almost _feel_ the blue-winged seraph's cock plunge into him, pushing him down, ass high in the air, his cheek creating friction against the carpet. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his temple. His temperature suddenly rose, the searing heat momentarily blinding the half-elf.

He gasped shallowly as he came, spilling his seed all over his hand. The blunet tried to regain his breath as he sat himself back on his chair. He waited until he was finally soft and then fixed his clothes and buttoned back his pants. His body went lax.

_I feel a lot better..._ Yuan blushed lightly, licking one of his cum-covered fingers.

"YUAN!" Kratos burst through the automatic sliding door, a large smile on his face. "Did you hear?! The Reneg--!"

"Ahh!" Yuan snapped his hand to the door and was about to tell the human go away but...

"...!!" Kratos' adust eyes had dilated, looking comical against their white background, smile frozen in place. Dripping down the taller seraph's face was Yuan's.......gizz.

Yuan blushed madly and ducked his head down like a reprimanded child. _Please, please, let me die...Now..._

The purple mercenary's hand reach up and touch the splattered seed, staring at his hand. _Botta, I don't know if you're here or not, but this is a last command from your superior: kill me and lead me to the bowels of hell._ "**OH MY GODDESS!**" The seraph yelled, shocking finally giving way to words. "**YOU DID NOT JUST SPIDER-MAN ME!!**"

He couldn't help it, after everything that had happened today, even after all the secret death wishes, he just couldn't help himself. A laugh came out, weak at first, then, it gradually gained strength, Yuan's volume growing louder and louder.

Kratos had absolutely no idea what was so funny. He sniffed the air...it had a dullen scent of sex. Yuan...was... Masturbating...?

The human almost felt insulted...Wait...What the fuck? Why the hell would he feel..._insulted_? He looked at the meadow-green eyed "younger" seraph and noticed...how _cute_ he was. It had centuries since he'd seen him smile, never mind _laugh_. Yuan was just so--so...Adorable. The Sienna-brown eyed man looked at the semen covering his fingers.

The blunet had finally calmed down, giggling a bit as his eyes opened. He was going to apologize but then saw the human's gizz-afied hand being...licked by the tongue he imagined running on his body. Another blush, this one in competition with a tomato, destroyed all feeling in his cheeks.

"Hmm," Kratos' wet muscle flicked out in between his fingers, a smile cracking itself on the mercenary's lips. "Salty."

* * *

Mr. Dollar-Store-T-Rex: Wait.../Reads author moment/ You wrote this because no one else had ever written about jerking off? I thought you wrote this story because you were horny and drew Yuan screwing himself with a vibrator.

N-NO! NOT AT ALL! PLEASE, DEAR READERS, DO NOT LISTEN TO THE NAIVE DINOSAUR! Just...durh...Review pleasez and spank you!!

Mr. Dollar-Store-T-Rex: Oh, now what? You're going to write about spanking? Is this one going to be about Zelos and Lloyd?


End file.
